Senjo The bow and arrow user
by smashinu
Summary: The bow and arrow, an underutilized weapon in the shinobi world, what happens when one gennin who has mastered this weapon during academy training is sent to an assassination unit First fiction, i cannot write but thought i'd give it a crack


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"AN: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"As I Opened my Eyes, I felt extremely tired. I had just woken up after an exhausting day, but at least I passed me genin exam! I look over at my alarm clock and realize the time, "farking hell, 5AM I need to really sleep in more, I'm up now so I might as well get ready to meet my new team and teacher". I got up and went straight into the bathroom for the hot shower. I looked straight into the mirror and I looked like shit, I had bags under my eyes and my hair was all frizzly "Senjo you really need to stop looking like your orphan days, you're a Konoha kunoichi now, time to look like one". I started off with my hot steamy shower, bathing in its glory as it was waking me up. Once I finished my shower, I started working on my hair. My hair was long, I liked having it a little bit past me shoulders and black for camouflage. After I finished brushing it I washed my face a final time and started moving towards my kitchen getting breakfast ready. As I walked out I started to feel a little bit sad, I looked at the empty seats facing the kitchen bench and sighed, "I Hate not having any family to wake up too, and I hate being alone" I thought to myself, my thoughts pondered onto Naruto who was in the same orphanage as me. "At least the villagers don't hate me" I snickered to myself, we're friends that live next to each other, Naruto requested to me that I live close to him so that he didn't feel so lonely, I accepted as I don't get along with many people, I'm considered very vulgar when it comes to my choice of words, and I tell people that think that of me to get fucked. Naruto doesn't seem to mind though, I think he was just desperate for friends and we've been through so much together that it just made sense to stick together. I started to feel even more saddened considered the fact that we may not be able to see each other as often due to being assigned different teams, he didn't even pass the genin exam this time round. I do like having Naruto around as he was my first true friend, but I can see why the villagers hate him, he is such an annoying little brat sometimes. As I Finished my breakfast it was now 6AM, All genin were at the academy at 7AM to meet their new teachers and squad mates. "Suppose I should head to the academy, don't really want to be late" I thought, I picked up my kunai pouch and slung it over my waist facing my back adjusting it to be tight and snug, I looked at my short bow and arrows and decided to take them for the first time to the academy. I strung it over my shoulder so the string was facing was facing forward over my breasts with the wood on my back, I also strapped my quiver filled with arrows onto the lower part of my back. "all ready" I stated, and left my apartment to go to the academy. As I stepped out of the apartment Naruto was also getting out of his apartment, "getting up early for some morning train-", I stopped midway as I discovered he had his Forehead protector on, "Hmmph, that's weird, I swear I watched you fail the genin exam" Naruto just grinned at me, "Heya Senjo, I managed to nail the clone jutsu last night and showed Iruka, he passed me" Naruto said with glee, "where is your Forehead protector?" he asked, "shit" I said, I ran quickly went back inside my apartment and grabbed my forehead Protector and tightened it over my forehead, "good I thing I passed, you would got into a lot of trouble if you showed up to the academy without, believe it!" Naruto said and he peered into my apartment, "yes, you're correct. Come on, let's get going then we don't want to be late". As Naruto and I walked to the academy, we made regular small talk, He stopped and examined me for a bit, "you look a bit.. different? Hey why do you have a bow!?" he yelled in a serious tone, "you're not the only one that's been going for 'secret training'" I replied using quote marks with my hands, he didn't look too impressed with that reply, "where did you get it?" Naruto asked as we continued walking, "Well one time you ditched me after having a feed at ichiraku's for 'Secret training'(quote marks again), I decided to go for a walk and found this weapon shop called the Smiths Anvil, I met a weapon mistress called TenTen and she showed me a couple of weapons she liked, I told her that I wouldn't mind training in another weapon but I needed something cheap as you know how it goes with our income situation, she was trying to get me into nun chucks but I found this bow on a shelf and I just had to have it, it was so me" I explained to Naruto."Well, it does suit you, I just didn't pick you for a bow type, I have never seen any ninja use bow and arrows before" he said looking puzzled, "there is a first time for everything" I replied with a smirk./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Naruto and I were at the academy at 6:55AM, "right on schedule" I thought, we proceeded up to our designated room. I walked in and noticed the room, no one from the original class was missing meaning that everyone passed, I did receive a couple of stares, Naruto was leered at, "didn't you know Naruto, only academy students that passed the genin exam are allowed in here" stated shikarmu as he looked up lazily, "typical shikamaru, come out with something like that" I thought. Naruto just pointed at his forehead protector with his thumb and grinned, everyone in the room sweat dropped, realizing that if he had a forehead protector, he was a genin just like them. I looked over to the window to Sasuke, he was looking at me with leering eyes inspecting me while narrowly avoiding getting crushed by Sakura and Ino, who were as usual fighting over who was sitting next to Sasuke "why do you have a bow today? Trying to make a fashion statement?" he asked arrogantly. The whole class looked at me waiting for a response, this was the first time Sasuke had spoken to me ever, and it was rare that he spoke at all, I met his gaze and looked away, I proceeded to walk up to sit in the middle row in my usual spot, as I walked past Sasuke he grabbed my arm, "I asked you a question." He stated, Sakura and Ino had stopped fighting and turned to me with a burning rage, "touch me again and you might find out dickless, now if you'll excuse me, it looks like your fan girls need your attention". The whole class recoiled at my response to the last Uchiha, I didn't even look back to see Sasukes response, I didn't care. From what I've seen from Sasuke Uchiha he was an arrogant child who just seemed to brood all day, I'll admit he was a good ninja and I would hope so being an Uchiha, their name is legendary after all, but after the massacre his attitude just went on a downhill spiral. Naruto snickered at my comment and we proceeded to walk to the back not wanting to bring any more attention to ourselves. I went to the middle row on the left and sat down next to Shino, while Naruto went right and sat down next to Hinata. "eeep", I looked to me left and looked at Naruto and Hinata, "did she just squeak? she just fucking squeaked, ohh I so need to find out what that's all about sometime" I thought with an evil grin, already having ideas of why. Naruto did not seem to notice as he proceeded to make conversation with Hinata. I decided to talk to Shino, Shino was a mysterious and weird with his bugs, but who was I of all people to judge about being weird? At least he was logical and I liked logical. "Hey Shino, who are you hoping to get teamed up with?" I asked him, "Hello Senjo, anyone but Sakura" he said in a muffled voice, you had to have keen hearing to understand Shino, as nearly all of his body was covered up including his mouth. "What about you?" he asked me, "Well I wouldn't mind being paired with Kiba" I said to him, Kiba turned around to his name being heard, I knew he would hear me with his heightened hearing, and I winked at him, he started to go a little red and quickly turned to the front of the class with his head down, Akamura barked at him and started rubbing up to him, "he is quite cute when he is with his dog" I thought. "You did that on purpose, good one" chuckled Shino, "yeah sorry, cannot help myself" I giggled "honestly I could work well with most people in our genin grade" I replied honestly, "Alright, who do you think you couldn't work well with?" Shino questioned, "Probably Naruto, I mean we're good mates and a-" I watched Shino fidget in his chair and start to blush "not like that you moron, I mean we're good friends, but he is too unpredictable in situations and I cannot read what he is going to do which would make it difficult to be his squad mate in a combat situation". Shino Settled down and analyzed my response, "fair enough" he replied. "Do you think you could work well with Sasuke?" asked Shino "Only on a professional Level, unless he has a major attitude change" I said to him, he pointed at my bow and was about to ask a question on it but our teacher, Iruka, walked in with a bunch of papers "those must be the squad lineups" I thought "I Honestly hope I get paired up with Shikamaru, he seems pretty lazy but looks can be deceiving. I think he would make a great squad mate". Iruka stepped up to the pedastool to speak to the class "Congratulations on making genin Everyone, unfortunately it's just me today as Mitsuki had to take some personal leave-" I noticed Naruto snickered and I looked over to him, Naruto was leaning back in his chair with his hands on the back of his head with a massive grin, Hinata was passed out on the desk sprawled over it, I Looked at Naruto whilst pointing at Hinata, he Shrugged his shoulders at me and mouthed "late night" to me "-And so I will start to announce the teams now then" Iruka continued on. Everyone including me sat upright as the Names started to get listed off " Team 10: Shikamaru Nara", "Me Me Me" I thought with my fingers crossed "Choji Akamachi" "Please be me, Please be Me" "Ino Yamanaka, you 3 please procced to the designated room to meet your new Jonin instructor" Iruka finished, "fucking hell, this is bullshit" I thought angrily cursing my luck. "Team 8: Shino aburame, Hinata Hyguaa-" I looked over at Hinata and she was slowly waking up at hearing her name, It was a little bit funny about the situation with her and Naruto and I couldn't help but let a little giggle escape, "- Kiba Inzuka" Kiba turned around and gave me puppy eyes, I smiled and waved him off as he walked out "I wouldn't have mind being on his team you know, I think he will be an alright ninja" I thought. I surveyed the room look at who was left, there were still a lot of genin left, my eyes glanced across the windows to see an odd figure standing on a shop roof who was peering into the class room, as quick as I saw him he was gone "are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or am I just seeing things" I wondered. "Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha" I watched to whole classroom focus on him "Hmph" I heard him say, typical response from the all mighty Uchiha, "Sakura Haruno" I could hear a squeal of delight, "fucking fan girls, now I'm starting to understand what Shino was saying about Sakura" I thought, "Naruto Uzamaki" "hold up, I'm being put with dead last?" Sasuke questioned, "Yeah I don't agree with this team choice either!" Naruto piped up, I looked at him and laughed, sucked in I thought "Senjo Akagi". The whole classroom was looking at me now, "a 4 man genin squad? What the fuck iruka!?, this is unheard off!" I stated, I was fighting my internal rage, why would they do this? "Watch your language young lady, I'm not sure why this squad composition is 4 man but I am just reading the papers, your jonin instructor will clarify why" iruka finished "Probably to carry the dead last, I hope my back doesn't hurt too much" Sasuke said with a smirk, I couldn't help but laugh it was quite funny, I looked over at Naruto who looked extremely hurt, "I'm sorry Naruto, I Highly Doubt that is the reason, we won't know until we meet our teacher, let's go meet him". We all hurried off to our assigned room to meet our new teacher, only he wasn't there. I grabbed a chair to sit and wait and so did everyone else. "Sasuke, now we'll be able to train together and be together" Sakura was saying to Sasuke "hngg" he replied, not really impressed. "Hey Naruto, can you show me your clone Jutsu? I was wondering how you mastered it so quick, it was quite shit before how did you improve it?" I asked naruto as I was trying to find ways to distract myself from the other two, and I was actually quite interested to see what techniques he used to improve so fast, and by the looks of it so was Sasuke as he piped up with keen interest as well. "Sure, I actually didn't learn the academy Clone jutsu, I learned a different kind of clone jutsu and it seems to work a lot better" Naruto stepped in front of us and preformed a ram seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu", and out of existence 3 other Naruto popped out, I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke who seemed mortified and surprised "Shadow clones!?" they exclaimed, The Naruto's just grinned and put their hands behind the head, "that's an A Class justu" Sakura said surprisingly, Sasuke was fuming. "You will teach me that jutsu Dobe" Sasuke said "Not if he doesn't want too" We all turned to the door to look at what I assume to be our jonin instructor he had White spikey hair, a mask that cover half his face and his forehead protector covered his left eye, "HEY YOU'RE LATE" we all shouted and pointed at him "sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around here, I'm Kakashi your Jonin instructor, meet me at the rooftop in 2 minutes tops" and he was gone in an flash leaving a couple of leaves. I studied that for a moment and came to a quick realization. We ran to the rooftop in 1 and a half minutes to find Kakashi there reading an orange book. "all right gen-" "why are we a 4-man squad?" I asked Kakashi with a fake polite smile, "if you let me finish, I will explain it to you. You're are a 4-man squad because you're to become an assassination squad." We all gasped, assassination mission are some of the toughest missions that required intense training and teamwork to accomplish, they also paid the most, Naruto and I realized this and grinned at each other. "with great risk comes great reward" Naruto stated, "True that" I replied, Maybe we could be able to work together well after all. "Hey, why were you on the rooftop watching us before Kakashi?" I asked him, my squad looked at me, "Good Perception there, I wanted to see your reaction for a 4 man team, too bad you spotted me before I could see", I grinned as the rest of the squad was quite surprised I was able to pick up on that, it comes with practice of being able to see the little things when practicing my archery. "I've never worked with a bow user before, it will be quite interesting to see what you can offer the team, but I won't be able to teach you much regarding your weapon, and I doubt you will find a trainer in Konoha. Why don't we start off by introducing each other, you know likes, dislikes, hobbies and your goal. I'll Go first. I like many things, I dislike many things and I have a lot of hobbies and a lot of goals". We all sweat dropped, Kakashi faced me with an eye smile "your turn" "hmmph, well my name is Senjo, I Like being a Ninja, I dislike People that don't understand me, My hobbies including Carpentry and flying kites (the squad raised their eyebrows at this) and my goal is to make a shitload of money" "cool, you might have to watch the language though" I grunted as a reply, "me watch my language?, kindly get fucked sir" I thought to myself. "You next blondy" "My name is Naruto, I like Ramen, I dislike Sasuke, my hobby includes cooking ramen and my goal is to become hokage!" "alright, you next pinky" "my name is Sakura, I like Certain boys, I dislike CERTAIN boys(looks at Naruto), my hobbies include… hmmmpphh, my goal is.. mmmmmmmm" "okaayy sakura" Kakashi said, "fucking fangirls, I don't understand, what is the thing with Sasuke?" I thought. "you next Emo" Kakashi Declared "don't call me an Emo, My name is Sasuke, My likes are Ninjutsu, My dislikes are Fangirls (sakura sweatdrops), my hobbies include training, my goal is to become strong enough to kill a certain someone" We all recoiled a little, "Revenge is a petty goal, Uchiha" I said, Sasuke pounced up "What did you just say!?" "Relax Sasuke, she is right though, maybe you should change your goals, there is also another reason why I was chosen as your jonin instructor, you're going to find out sooner or later so I might as well show you now." Kakashi proceeded to lift his forehead protector off, underneath was a closed eye with a scar running down his face. He opened his eyes and we gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, a sharingan. "Are you an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked very carefully, "No I'm not, an old friend gave this too me, but I will assist you in training yours" Kakashi replied. Sasuke grinned, "good I like receiving as much training as I can get", "so wait, you're just going to play favorite now and strengthen up the last Uchiha? This is total bullshit!" I exclaimed, I could already see what was going to happen, we would just play backup and babysit the Uchiha while he claimed all the glory for OUR missions. "I said to tone your language down se-" "respectfully geeeet fucked sir" Kakashi looked at me with analytic eyes, he didn't push further on the subject though, Naruto and Sasuke snickered while sakura gave me a disapproving look, "are you just mad that I will get extra training and you won't? why should you receive more? I deserve it being an Uchiha after all" Sasuke stated, "Fuck this, I'm out" I turned around and proceeded to walk away only to be stopped by Kakashi who appeared right in front of me started to quietly speak so only I can hear him "Sasuke will only be receiving extra training on his sharingan, that's it, nothing more nothing less, everything else will be taught equally okay? If you leave now you will be going AWOL." "Yes, sir" I replied Harshly through my teeth, I was not impressed with this situation. I went back to my squad, Naruto gave me a worrying a look, Sasuke and Sakura were smirking at me, I think they will be glad to get rid of me. "Alright team, lets work this tension off at the training ground 3, I need to figure out what skills you have, you can explain them to me on the way lets go" As we proceeded to training ground 3 I learned a little bit further about my team mates, Sasuke had already undergone elemental training, he was a fire element like me, must be a Konah thing. Sakura was pretty weak and had no skills at all except for intelligence, and Naruto as I predicted was well, unpredictable, he is also able to create massive amounts of clones which can be useful if we need a small army or a distraction. "So Senjo, what kind of skills do you offer to the team, how good are you with your bow?" Kakashi asked me, The team looked at me questionably, "We'll I've been training in archery since I first started at the academy, I chose this weapon because it was as cheaper then kunai, I'm also able to craft my own bows and arrows after a little practice which is useful when I have to make camp, I also know low level fire-type jutsu, I would be interested in learning more, I'd also be interested in infusing elements into my arrows. I know the basic academy taijutsu but mainly rely on my bow for close quarters, I'm also good with trip wires and can use my bow to quickly set them up." Kakashi frowned "you're a trap user? I hate trap users" I evilly grinned at Kakashi, looked like he has had experience with trap users and not good ones. We arrived at the training grounds 3, there was an open field with 3 posts lined up in a horizontal line and a lot of bush land surrounding the area. "alright, I want to see how good your 'archery' skills are senjo, how far back do you think you can hit one of the post?" "500M" I replied evenly, "500M? yeah right and Naruto doesn't live off raman" "HEY!" Sasuke chuckled, I looked at him and grinned, "Allow me to prove it then" I replied in a mocking tone, Sakura didn't like what I said, Naruto grinned and Kakashi eye smiled. I wonder if Kakashi thinks I can't do it, this is an easy range. "just wave when you think I'm at 500M Kakashi". As I proceeded to walk Kakashi set a kunai standing on top of the post, it dug into the wooden post with the ring standing up, it was a hard target especially at distance, but easy enough for me, I continued walking until Kakashi signaled me, I upholstered the bow that I was carrying on my chest, and proceeded to test it's flexibility, all in good shape I pulled 2 arrows out from my back quiver, they slid out with a small metal scrapping, the arrows I picked out are designed to specifically Deflect foreign objects such as Kunai, Shuriken or incoming arrows, the head of the arrow was large, allow for maximum chance to hit the incoming object at the sacrifice of speed. I held the two arrows in my left hand and facing down I lined my bow with right hand readying to fire. "this ought to impress them" I thought, in one motion I used my index finger to feed one arrow into and upright position onto the bow and fired it at the kunai, PSSHH, one arrow away, I could never get tired of that sound, straight after firing I flicked my left wrist and flicked the remaining arrow up with my index finger, I lined the arrow up and fired that arrow to where I predicted the kunai was going to deflect too, PSSH, second arrow away, I slumped onto the ground waiting for the arrows to meet there designated positions, "this would take a couple of seconds due to the arrow used" I thought. CLANG, the first arrow had made impact through the kunai hole, the kunai shot up and traveled forward on a 45 degree angle, half a second later the second arrow had made impact and forcing the kunai to travel downwards into and straight into the ground. Even I was impressed by my shots, I proceeded to walk back to my squad and I couldn't help but feel a little bit cocky. Naruto was running straight up to me "Wow senjo that was AMAZING! How did you do that!? That was so precise you should have seen Kakashi face his eyeballs nearly went out of his Skull!" "thanks mate, I wonder what Sasuke thinks" we both smirked. "eating your own words Sasuke?" as I eyed him up waiting for his reaction, "That, was impressive" he replied. I was gob smacked and at a loss for words, the last Uchiha complimenting my skills? Pinch me please. "Nothing that Sasuke couldn't have done" Sakura replied kicking at the ground, "that was quite the impressive, how were you able to fire to arrows so fast? I wasn't able to get a look at your technique at distance." This surprised everyone that Kakashi didn't know the technique, "what do you mean sensei? That was my normal technique, I take a couple of arrows out of the quiver at a time, normally 5, and feed the arrows to the bow with my wrist and fingers." "oh" Kakashi sweat dropped, "why, how have you seen other bow users fight?" I questioned "They take 1 arrow out of the quiver and fire them individually, I think you've redefined bow warfare" Kakashi commented. I was on my knees, laughing historically, Jonins that used bows never came up with this technique? "what's so funny?" asked Sasuke in a brood tone, "I fired arrows individually for like, a month then it became more efficient to hold them in my draw hand and then I figured out how to rapidly fire them from my hand, how has no one thought of this?" I laughed holding my gut trying not to cry. "Do you mind if I view your technique with my sharingan?", "sure, It might be a good chance for Sasuke to see ways it can be used, what will the sharingan allow you to see?" Sasuke nodded in approval and Kakashi revealed his sharingan and inspected me, "The sharingan will allow me to view small details a lot faster than the normal eyes can see, I will also be able to predict what you will do by basic patterns, although this will be a new one do I won't be able to predict what movements you will do at first, how did you want to do this?" I smirked at him thinking of one of the easiest tasks that helped perfect my rapid fire technique. "Naruto can you create 5 shadow clones and on my mark throw 5 shuriken up into the open air at random angles?" "sure, Shadow clone jutsu!" 5 Naruto appeared readied with 1 shuriken each. I quickly drew out 5 of the same deflection arrow I used on the kunai, and I got ready to fire. I took a deep breath and focused "mark", 5 shuriken in the air all at the same speed but different angles, perfect. I fired 5 arrows in a rapid pace, it took about a second to fire all 5 arrows using the rapid fire technique, 5 clangs later and 5 shuriken we're deflected from their course. I looked at Kakashi for his approval and I got a stunned look like he couldn't believe what just happened "what's wrong Kakashi" I asked him, "I couldn't even throw kunai that fast" he replied, I grinned at the squad, they had the same look as Kakashi "Come on guys, it's not like I'm an S class ninja just because I can shoot a bow very well" "No but with training you'll make the perfect assassin, what's the farthest you think you can shoot from?" I thought about it for a little bit "depends on the wind mate, um.. friend, sorry", Naruto giggled and the rest of the squad sweat dropped "for my short bow, I could probably shoot 600M with a anti-Personal Arrow, if I had a long bow I could probably shoot a 1.5KM but I would need someone with extremely good eyesight or a sensor to spot for me, I have never shot a longbow before because they're expensive as shit, I cannot make them, I don't have any designs to go off and you can only import them from other villages,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"I've only read about them at the libary, they're also to bulky for close quarters fighting" Kakashi looked mortified "so what you're telling me is that you think you could neutralize a target from 1.5KM away?" "yes, is that a big deal?" I replied sheepishly, I didn't see what the big issue is and then it hit me. Kakashi seemed to realize that I knew as well "Wow, with the proper team we could be the best assassination squad in the history of the shinobi world." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke weren't catching on and I laughed and looked to Kakashi "And to think the last Uchiha here was going to be your ace, sorry to steal your thunder mate, but do you think you kill someone with no on realizing what happened at the range I can?" Sasuke was furious at the realization, but then suddenly calmed down which weirded me out as this was unusual for him "Suppose you'll actually be good for something then" he replied smirking, that was enough to get my blood boiling and even Naruto was starting to get a bit angry as well. "all right, so you're the best bow master I've ever met-" I gleed at being called a bow master "you said you can make some traps and do some ninjutsu" I crouched down a little "yes I can do those, but I'm not good at them at all, I can only do a small fireball, and make some trip wires." everyone laughed, the bow master that can do nothing else except basic techniques "Well at least I've got my work cut for you I suppose" Kakashi replied with a smile. We Went through the rest of the squads strengths and weakness, Sasuke was probably the best ninja out the squad, he had a lot of fire Justus down pat and his taijustu skills were high, Naruto could only do taijustu but his clones were useful especially since he could make so many, even Kakashi stated he couldn't make that many Clones, Sakura was the weakest in our squad, even my taijustu and ninjutsu were better then hers, but her genjustu was good so that was something, according to Kakashi she had excellent charka control. We sat down for a quick summary before heading off "alright team, we had a good first day, we'll I'm off, good-bye" he vanished and left with some leaves spiraling. "Yeah I guess I better make a move, I'm heading to the weapons shop, Naruto I'll catch you tomorrow, Ooroo" I said to the rest of the squad, they looked at me with a puzzled look "*sigh*, goodbye" I don't even know where I get these saying from they just come out of my mouth naturally. I stopped by the Smiths Anvil to see if there were any new designs on arrows. "hey TenTen, how ya goin?" "Good thanks senjo, how did your first day go?, who is your teacher and who's in your squad" I told her what happened and she looked surprised that kakashi was impressed "looks like I might have to come to you if I ever decided to take up the bow" she smiled at me, "only if you give me discount" I winked, she had no new designs and bows, I was not surprised as they are not a weapon used often, I left tenten and headed home. I was pretty worn out, by the time I had a shower to cool down I was ready for sleep, I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"END OF CHAPTER 1/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p 


End file.
